Trent is Demented
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Trent is demented. He visits an apt. complex and things go weird. WARNING: THINGS GET VERY DEMENTED VERY QUICKLY. SO BE CAREFUL. ENJOY. Contains DJ/Chef


**I don't own TD anything. No profit is being made. **

**This is my most demented story yet, so divert your eyes if you are weak in the eyes. WARNING: LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE AND MINOR BLOOD AND VIOLENCE**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Trent's seen walking down the street like it was a usual thing.

NO, he was not, he was upset. He was upset because he has not been able to be mad nine times today yet. "I need to happy before I can get angry," he screamed at a random person on the street.

The person just so happened to be a middle age woman. She looked at him before turning and walking away.

Trent was angrier she did not allow him to yell at her eight more times.

So he turned around and grabbed the woman by the back of her shirt, spun her around and yelled at her eight more times. "Why do you hate me?" he yelled. "Why are frogs not pink?" And six other random things.

The woman bolted down the street screaming.

Trent shrugged, "Yeah, your loss." He walked back down the street in the opposite direction.

He finds a random apartment building, he sees the number 9 on it, it was really 2891, but it still had a nine in it.

He walked up and pulled the door off its hinges. Throwing the door across the road, watching it fall on a five year old on a tricycle.

He laughed at his misfortune nine times before entering. He found a door with the number 1. He followed the doors down the hall and found a door with 9 on it.

"Ninth Heaven here I come," he squealed.

He opened the door and found a sight that was not 9th Heaven.

Trent sees Duncan sticking his dick into the slot of a VCR.

Trent gets mad again and grabs Duncan and forcibly pulls him back. Pushing him onto the bed.

Duncan is surprised, "What the fuck."

Trent ignored him, unzipped his own pants, and stuck his dick inside the VCR. He went, uh-huh, uh-huh. Until he camed all over the inside.

He did it for nine minutes, while Duncan watched, jerking off. "Go Trent Go," he yelled.

"Yell it eight more times," Trent squealed in happiness. "Yeah."

"Hell, no," Duncan commented.

Trent got angry and turned to face Duncan, fire in his eyes.

Duncan gulped, but he was not able to stop his erection. He grabs Duncan by his MoHawk and spins him onto his stomach, "Do you like this?" he demanded. "Do you."

What he was referring to was sticking his own dick into Duncan's asshole. Moving in and out at an alarming speed. "Do you like it bitch, do you?"

"Um...I don't know," Duncan cried.

"Tell me you like it," Trent demanded.

"I like it," Duncan moaned cried. "I like it."

"Now tell me you love 9."

"I love nine, I love nine, I love nine."

"Six more times."

"I love nine, I love nine, I love nine, I love nine, I love nine, I love nine."

Trent stopped, pulled up his pants, and glared at him nine times. "Don't make me come back here."

He storms out and slams the door behind himself 18 times.

Duncan curled up, clutching his knees. "Where the fuck did he come from?"

Trent did nine deep breaths and calmed back down. He walked down the hall in search of room 18.

Apparently this hall had like 100 rooms in it and was endless, even for an apartment room.

He eventually found it, he busted the door down, that was not locked and gasped at what he saw.

He found DJ on his knees with Chef Hatchet standing in front of him with out any pants or boxers on. DJ had mouth over the cooks cock, sucking in and out, in and out.

Trent once again got mad and walked in.

Chef Hatchet was surprised as was, DJ, who accidentally took a bite of Chef's dick, leaving a nice mark on it.

"OW," Chef cried in pain, holding his now bleeding dick, "DJ, you almost bit my dick off."

"I didn't know Trent was coming over," DJ retorted back.

"I'm pissed," Trent growled. "You were only going back eight inches on his dick," he yelled at DJ, "You must go 9."

"How could you tell it was only 9?" DJ asked.

"For me to know and you to never find out," Trent replied, kicking DJ in his testicles nine times before leaving slamming the doors shut.

Chef laughed at DJ. "Ha, serves you right, now go get a band-aid for my dick, son."

Trent was now furious, he saw some random guy walking down past him and decided to kick him 9 times in the balls for no reason. He then took a random knife from his pocket and stabbed him in the back nine times.

He smirked, then now feeling happy. He then found room 27. He opened the door, walked through the doorway. And fell 9 stories to his death on a nine-inch solid concrete.

* * *

**That's it. **

**Tell me how demented I am. TY.**


End file.
